In many downhole tools it may be desirable to initially secure or fix components of such tools in an initial configuration. For example, sleeve components of a tool may be initially secured relative to each other or to a tool housing. Actuation of the tool may then rely on release of the initially secured component, thus requiring the use of one or more releasable connectors. Shear-type connectors are known in the art for this purpose. Such connectors provide a connection via a connection member, such as a screw or pin, which is configured to shear when exposed to a predetermined load. The successful operation of the tool may depend heavily on the reliability of the connection member, such as the accuracy of its shear rating and the like.
Also, a downhole tool may be configured such that a releasable connection, such as a shear-type connection, is released in response to a particular sequence of events, such as a particular order of movement of tool components. However, there may be a risk that a releasable connection may become released unintentionally at an instant in time which may cause failure of the tool. For example, there may be a risk that a releasable connection may become released prematurely, which may cause failure of the tool.